Minha vida é normal
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Botan era apenas uma garota que trabalhava á noite em uma boate movimentada. Até que uma pessoa muda sua vida. Yusuke e Botan. Universo Alternativo. To ficando boa em sumários xD
1. Chapter 1

_YYH não me pertence. Mas a imaginação é minha n.n _

Primeira vez que eu resolvo fazer uma fic Yusuke x Botan UA XD Num vejo muitas desse tipo por aí... Espero que vocês gostem n.n

**_Resumo: Botan era apenas uma garota que trabalhava á noite em uma boate movimentada. Até que uma pessoa muda sua vida. _**

**_Capítulo 1 _**

---------------------

Botan apressou ainda mais seu passo. Era mais que certo que estava atrasada cinco minutos. E tudo por causa de seu relógio, que parou esta tarde. Depois, sentiu uma pressão em seu ombro e soltou um gritinho.

-Que isso! Tá assustada hein, Botan?

-O que você quer, Keiko? Eu estou andando á noite, sozinha, indo pra uma boate e você quer que eu não me assuste quando alguém coloca a mão no meu ombro?

-Relaxa, minha filha. –Continuaram á andar, lado á lado. Botan era uma garota de dezoito anos, com cabelos azuis levemente ondulados e longos. Keiko tinha cabelos castanhos longos e bem lisos, e seus olhos eram igualmente castanhos e tinha feito dezoito anos á um mês e arranjou um emprego graças á Botan. Andaram mais um pouco até chegarem em uma boate, com uma fila enorme do lado de fora e um segurança grande e forte todo de preto, permitindo ou não a entrada das pessoas. –E aí, TJ!

-Keiko! –O segurança olhou para as duas. –Entrem!

-Falou. Divirta-se.

Ambas entraram. A boate era bem grande e estava bem cheia áquela noite; era sexta-feira. A boate era iluminada por lasers coloridos e luzes brancas que piscavam sempre. Era bem iluminada, até.

As duas garotas andaram diretamente para o balcão, onde havia um _barman_ alto e ruivo, de olhos verdes. Ele conversava com um grupo de garotas – como sempre – e trabalhava na boate apenas por diversão, pois na verdade, ele era modelo. Mas era um modelo do tipo para catálogos de compra. Apesar de que, recentemente, ele assinou um contrato importante com uma empresa famosa fabricante de roupas de grife, para desfilar em um evento importante, daqui á um mês. E tinha apenas vinte anos e já tinha um contrato incrivelmente importante e invejável.

-Oi Kurama! –Keiko o cumprimentou. Botan fez o mesmo e ele pediu licença para as garotas, deixando-as um pouco tristes.

-Boa noite! Como vão?

-Desculpe o atraso. –Keiko disse e ambas foram para trás do balcão.

-Não tem problema. Eu cuidei de tudo. –Ele sorriu. E logo, algumas pessoas foram chegando e pedindo bebidas. Os três preparavam as bebidas com certa diversão em seus sorrisos. Misturar e preparar bebidas era o que os deixavam á vontade e até felizes. Aquela boate era um jeito de relaxar com música alta, conversas com conhecidos e estranhos, podiam beber de graça, e podiam dançar, desde que trabalhassem. Eles sempre foram amigos desde o colegial e gostavam de trabalhar ali porque acabavam revendo muitos amigos e acabavam fazendo mais amigos. Realmente, era muito bom trabalhar ali. Simples, mas era bom. Bom não: ótimo.

-E aí? O que aprontaram de ontem pra hoje? –Perguntou Keiko com um sorriso, encostando-se no balcão, de costas para o público e olhando seus dois amigos.

-Eu não fiz nada de mais. –Respondeu Botan, bebendo um pouco mais de vinho.

-Idem. –Disse Kurama, apoiando um de seus braços no balcão e apoiando sua cabeça no mesmo braço, olhando as pessoas dançarem.

-Mas o que isso, genteeeee! Que desânimo é esse? É só tocar nesse tipo de assunto que vocês vão pra baixo!

-Ah, não é nada sério Keiko. –Disse Botan, abanando sua mão direita na frente do rosto com os olhos fechados, desinteressada. –É que, comigo, nunca acontece nada mesmo. Só aqui e olha lá.

-E você, Kurama? Como andam os contratos, os ensaios e por aí vai?

-Indo, né... Não há nada de mais. Ah! Lembrei!

-O que?

-Sabem aquele contrato importante que eu assinei?

-Aham. –Responderam as duas.

-Bom, logo após esse evento que terá aqui no Japão, eu terei que viajar ao Brasil. Haverá um outro evento por lá, apenas de lançamentos, e é muito importante. E eu vou trabalhar com uma modelo brasileira muito famosa.

-Por acaso, é a...

-Exatamente.

-Nossa, mas ela é linda!

-E é mundialmente conhecida. E qual evento que é? –Botan perguntou, olhando para Kurama pelo canto do olho.

-É um evento em São Paulo.

-Ah, já sei qual é. –Keiko disse, ficando um pouco mais animada. –De qualquer modo, espero que dê tudo certo, Kurama.

-Digo o mesmo. –Botan piscou um olho e sorriu para o ruivo. Ele sorriu de volta para ambas.

-Que seus pedidos sejam ouvidos.

-Boa noite. –Ouviram uma voz desconhecida atrás de si, e todos se viraram para ver quem era. Era um homem de olhos grandes e castanhos, cabelo preto arrumado com gel. Usava uma blusa preta com gola alta, um blazer preto, uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos. Ele sorriu. –Eu gostaria de um vinho, pode ser?

-Claro. –Botan foi atendê-lo. –Tinto ou branco?

-Tinto. E o mais forte que tiver, ok?

-Uhhh... Corajoso. –Brincou ela, pegando uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça. Despejou um pouco do vinho na taça. –Prove. –E então, colocou a taça no balcão, enfrente á ele. Ele logo pegou a taça. Examinou o líquido, a consistência e a cor. Logo, cheirou o vinho. Botan observou tudo.

_-Deve ser um tipo de profissional que gostam de vinhos..._ –Pensou a garota, ficando interessada nos gestos do estranho rapaz. Ele finalmente, provou um pouco.

-Cítrico... Puro... Forte... Realmente, é muito bom. Pode encher. –Ele sorriu e colocou a taça no balcão. Ela encheu um pouco mais a taça, chegando até mais um pouco da metade.

-Você gosta muito de vinhos? –Ela perguntou, enquanto colocava a garrafa de vinho ao seu lado no balcão.

-Um dos meus hobbies é provar e criticar o sabor de muitos vinhos.

-Você trabalha no que? –Perguntou ela, notando as roupas mais ou menos formais o homem á sua frente.

-Sou fotógrafo. –Ele se sentou no banco, bebendo mais um gole de seu vinho.

-Fotógrafo? Interessante. Você fotografa o que?

-Modelos. Sabe, sou uma daquelas pessoas que tiram fotos dos modelos que aparecem em outdoors ou em eventos importantes.

-Ah sim, entendo.

Logo, sentou-se um outro cara ao lado do que conversava com Botan. Era um garoto de cabelo ruivo, alto, e penteado esquisito.

-E aí, Botan! –O garoto ruivo cumprimentou animadamente. –O de sempre, belez?

A garota sorriu.

-Claro Kuwabara! –Ela se virou e pegou três garrafas diferentes. Abriu-as e as misturou num copo. Encheu-o até a borda e o entregou ao ruivo. O moreno que conversava com ela até agora pouco, ficou observando cada movimento, olhar e sorriso dela. De algum modo, ela era diferente de todas as garotas que viu, conheceu e fotografou – e não era só por causa do cabelo estranhamente azulado ou por causa da cor rosa de seus olhos – mas era porque ela... Tinha algo de diferente... –Aqui está. –Ela entregou o copo para Kuwabara.

-Valeu! –Ele agradeceu, já tomando dois goles da bebida.

-Hey, garota. Já pensou em ser modelo? –Finalmente, o jovem fotógrafo perguntou á Botan. Ela olhou para ele.

-Eeeeeuuu? –Ela finalmente falou. –Não... Na verdade não.

-Qual é! Escuta, por que não vai á esse lugar amanhã? –Ele retirou um cartãozinho do bolso do blazer e o entregou á ela. –Tente pelo menos uma vez.

-Eu... Eu vou pensar...

-Ótimo. –Ele soltou um sorriso satisfeito e bebeu um pouco do vinho. Olhou para seu relógio e bebeu o resto do vinho apressadamente. Colocou algumas notas no balcão. –Tenho que ir. Até logo. –E saiu sem demoras. Botan ainda ficou encarando o lugar por onde ele sumiu e depois, olhou para o cartão em suas mãos.

-Vai aceitar? –Perguntou Kuwabara, já entendendo tudo. Logo, Keiko perguntou a mesma coisa, pois ouvira mais ou menos a conversa dela com o cara estranho.

-Sei lá... Eu vou pensar primeiro...

-É meio cansativo. –Disse Kurama. –Principalmente nos primeiros dias, mas depois, você acaba se acostumando e gostando.

Botan olhou novamente para o cartão e sorriu. Leu o nome escrito em preto, em pensamento.

_-Yusuke Urameshi... _

-Como é o nome dele? –Perguntou Kuwabara, interessado, bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

-Yusuke Urameshi. –Kuwabara engasgou. –Que foi?

-Botan, você não conhece ele? –Perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Não... –Ela respondeu, inocente.

-Esse cara é um dos mais famosos fotógrafos do Japão. Chegou á ser modelo uma vê, mas não quis. E ele é incrivelmente bom e é um dos melhores que existe. –Explicou Kurama. –Espero que eu possa ser fotografado por ele um dia; todas as fotos dele são de qualidade pura.

-Uau... Você pode conseguir isso, Kurama... –Sussurrou Botan, lendo o pequeno cartão, olhando o endereço e o número do telefone. –Quer saber? Eu vou tentar pra ver no que dá. –E guardou o cartão no bolso da calça.

--------------------

E aí? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo?

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews:

**Lyocko Nitales: **Bom, dessa vez, eu sei que num demorei muito pra postar! XD De qualquer modo, que bom que gostou da idéia de a Botan ser uma modelo XD realmente, vamos ver no que vai dar.

**Hellhound:..** XD Heeeeeeell! Num sabia que você ia deixar mesmo um review! Pena que num podemos ter uma conversa "decente" pelo MSN, porque cai toda hora ¬¬ mas eu num demorei pra postar o capítulo, viu? XD

**ItachiSaru: **Ahhhhh! Você amou! XD Continue lendo! XDDD

**Celtic Botan:** Tá, imagine ele posando na capa de uma revista só com uma calça jeans XD Eu compro todas as revistas que tiverem ele! XDDDD ah é! E quanto ao e-mail que você me mandou (aquele que você me pedindo ajuda pra escrever uma fic) eu aceito! Só preciso dos capítulos que você já escreveu! (se você escreveu, manda eles pra mim, tá?) Assim que posso ver o que eu tenho que digitar n.n

_**Capítulo 2**_

--------------------

Botan olhou para o prédio á sua frente, incerta se entrava ali ou não. É claro que pensou bastante antes de tomar aquela decisão, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se incerta... Talvez porque nunca teve interesse em ser modelo, talvez por medo, talvez por qualquer outra coisa que nem tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Sexto sentindo a alertando de algo sério? Não. Com certeza não. Mas então, o que era? Assustou-se um pouco com o barulho de uma buzina de carro. Aquilo realmente a acordou.

_-Quer saber? Eu vou tentar._ –Ela pensou, adentrando no prédio. Olhou para o lugar incrivelmente bonito e grande. Muitas pessoas indo e vindo, mulheres muito bonitas conversando sentadas em algumas cadeiras perto do balcão da recepção, lindos vasos de planta com belas rosas vermelhas e tudo em um estilo meio espanhol. Acordou novamente e andou até a recepcionista. –Ãhn... Bom dia.

-Olá, senhorita. Bom dia.

-Ano... Eu vim ver o senhor Yusuke. Ele me pediu para que eu visse aqui.

-Certo. Vou avisá-lo agora mesmo. Como é seu nome?

-Botan...

-Ok. Vou avisá-lo. –Disse a recepcionista, pegando o telefone e discando algum número. Botan se afastou e se sentou em uma das cadeiras perto do balcão. E cada vez mais gente entrava e saía pelo prédio. Bom, pelo que viu, aquele prédio não é apenas para modelos. Era de uma revista também e mais algumas coisas. –Senhorita Botan?

-Sim? –Botan voltou á olhar para a recepcionista.

-O senhor Urameshi vai recebê-la. Ele está no sexto andar, sala três. O elevador é por ali. –Ela apontou para a esquerda e Botan viu um elevador.

-Oh, certo. Muito obrigada. –Disse ela, se levantando.

-Não há de quê.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan bateu na porta, ainda meio incerta. Ouviu um 'entre' e o fez. Abriu lentamente a porta. Arregalou levemente seus olhos ao ver que era um mini-estúdio para fotografia, mas apenas Yusuke se encontrava ali, mexendo em uma máquina fotográfica. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Sabia que viria. –Disse ele, colocando a máquina fotográfica em cima de uma cadeira ao lado dele e caminhou até ela, que havia acabado de fechar a porta. –Bom dia.

-Bom dia. Cadê as outras pessoas?

-Lembra que você me ligou de madrugada?

-Desculpe por isso... Deduzi que você estaria acordado, saiu lá da boate bem á noite.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu pedi que você viesse mais cedo que os outros para eu te mostrar tudo.

-Ah sim... Por onde começamos então?

-Apenas me siga.

-Tá...

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, duas mulheres já haviam chegado no pequeno estúdio. A primeira, tinha belos olhos verdes e cabelos loiros curtos e encaracolados, com um rosto e um corpo de uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos; era baixinha e sua idade era 21 anos. A outra, tinha 22 anos, tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis bem escuros e era mais alta que a outra mulher.

Botan sentiu-se meio desconfortável perto das duas mulheres. Simplesmente não sabia se ficava quieta ou se falava algo para elas e Yusuke, ele estava ocupado, arrumando um pouco o estúdio e por isso, não podia ajudá-la nessa. Botan se sentou perto das duas belas mulheres, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Felizmente, poucos segundos depois, Yusuke chamou uma delas para começarem á trabalhar. Elas eram novas apenas naquele prédio, pois já fizeram alguns trabalhos e Botan... Botan sim era nova nesse ramo. Ele ia trabalhar com essas duas primeiro, deixando Botan analisar o que e como realmente fazem tudo, para depois tentarem e ver se ela continuaria ou não.

-Certo. Botan, é a sua vez.

A garota de cabelos azuis sentiu se coração bater mais forte e uma sensação de nervosismo e medo tomarem conta de seu corpo. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a caminhar até Yusuke; seria agora ou nunca. Subiu no pequeno palco e ele acendeu as luzes, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força e ele riu.

-Você vai se acostumar com as luzes. –Ele disse, assim que parou e rir e com um sorriso, o que a confortou um pouco. –Tá certo. Eu vou te ensinar tudo o que você precisa saber por enquanto. Vamos apenas fazer o seu _book_ hoje e veremos se você quer continuar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Tá, e você fez apenas isso?

-"Apenas isso"? Aquilo é cansativo! –Botan reclamou, tomando mais um gole de seu chá. Keiko fez o mesmo. –Acredite em mim, fazer um _book_ não é tão fácil. Eu tive que aprender á andar, me vestir e pousar como modelo! E eu nunca fiz isso!

-Você tem que relaxar. Quer saber: não pense.

-Como é?

-Ah! Pra você não é difícil.

-Keiko!

-Tá! Eu vou explicar: se você apenas fizer o que te mandam lá no estúdio, você não vai se cansar tanto. Apenas respire, expire, relaxe e façam o que te mandam e tente não se cansar muito.

-É fácil falar. Isso é questão de treino, paciência e experiência, Keiko. Eu posso falar isso pelo exemplo que peguei de Kurama e de outros modelos.

-Que seja. Mas você vai continuar?

-Bom, só vou decidir tudo mesmo quando pegar meu _book_. Ele disse que é pra eu pensar bastante.

-Se eu fosse você, aceitava. Pensa bem: o cara simpatizou com você, não quis nem cobrar você pelo _book_, você tem corpo pra modelo e pensa no que pode acontecer com você se tiver sucesso!

-Eu sei láaaaa! Eu tenho que pensar ainda!

-Ih... Temos que passar na casa do Kuwabara agora. Mais tarde, conversamos sobre isso. Ou conversamos sobre isso pelo caminho!

-Nem pensar! Deixa que _eu_ penso sozinha!

-Tá certo...! Não estressa não! –Brincou ela, levantando-se da cadeira.

-Há... Há... Há... Há. –Disse Botan, sarcástica. Ela pegou sua bolsa e as chaves de sua casa e abriu a porta da frente. – Vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan virou seu rosto assim que Yusuke acendeu as luzes, ainda mais fortes do que a última vez que se encontrou com ele. Dessa vez, estavam em outro estúdio, um maior e com mais coisas. Yusuke explicou á ela que aquele pequeno estúdio onde ela esteve era simples porque era apenas para fazer _books_. Mas este em que ela se encontrava, era para ensaios sérios.

-Desculpe se a luz está muito forte, Botan. Mas está chovendo e o ambiente está muito escuro. –Explicou Yusuke. –Quer que eu diminua?

-Não... –Disse ela, voltando á abrir os olhos e olhando para ele, mesmo que só enxergasse o clarão das luzes. –Se o ambiente tá escuro, né? Não vamos deixar pior. Ah, e as outras garotas?

-Elas marcaram um encontro comigo aqui, mas irão vir apenas amanhã. Bem, vamos começar. Apenas ajeite um pouco o seu vestido no busto, tá?

-Certo. –Disse ela, alisando mais o vestido que usava; ou melhor, que Yusuke disse para ela usar. Começaram com o ensaio. Ela, ainda meio tímida, fez o melhor que pôde e Yusuke dava dicas á ela e logo, ela conseguiu pegar o jeito e se saiu bem. Após Botan trocar de roupa, disse á ele. -Eu já vou indo.

-Já? Tem certeza? -Disse ele, vestindo seu casaco.

-Sim, tenho. Preciso encontrar uma amiga...

-Entendo. Precisa de carona?

-N-não! Imagina... É aqui pertinho.-Sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente e não sabia por quê. Ele apenas assentiu. -E, aliás, acho que você vai estar ocupado o dia todo, né?

-Na verdade, não. Hoje eu estou um pouco mais livre. Eu tenho apenas uma entrevista e um ensaio marcado pra hoje. -Respondeu ele, caminhando até a porta. De repente, ele parou e olhou para ela. -Hoje á noite, você vai trabalhar na boate?

-Vou sim...

-Eu apareço por lá, então.

-Eu vou estar esperando. -Disse ela com um sorriso.

-A propósito, aqui está o seu _book_. -Ele pegou um livro de capa vermelha não muito grande que estava em cima de uma das mesinhas, não muito longe da porta. Entregou-o á ela, que sorriu. -As fotos ficaram ótimas. Você leva jeito.

-Obrigada. -Novamente, seu rosto queimou um pouco. Ele abriu a porta e a chamou.

-Vamos?

-Claro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Caramba. -Espantou-se Keiko novamente, assim que fechou o _book_ de Botan, que a encarava.

-E então? O que achou?

-Ficaram lindas! Caramba! Já não basta ter Yusuke Urameshi te fotografando e você ainda leva jeito! As fotos ficaram perfeitas!

-Não é tanto assim... -Botan ficou com o rosto vermelho e abaixou sua cabeça, olhando para seu café. Nesse meio tempo, Kuwabara e sua irmã chegaram, cumprimentando as duas.

-E como foi o ensaio? -Kuwabara perguntou.

-Foi bom...

-Quero detalhes. -Disse Keiko, entusiasmada.

-Tá! Bem... -Ela pensou um pouco. -Hoje, eu tive que usar um vestido azul, várias calças e saias e algumas camisetas pras fotos... Acho que ficaram boas. E olha que foi ele quem escolheu a roupa; tem muito bom gosto. Só que um dos vestidos, segundo ele, ficou meio estranho no busto...

Keiko ficou parada, olhando para a outra, assim como Kuwabara e Shizuka. Botan estranhou.

-Que foi? -Finalmente perguntou.

-Botan, você prestou atenção onde, exatamente, ela ficava te olhando mais da metade do ensaio?

-Sei lá, Keiko...

-Quando você tava com esse vestido, pra onde ele olhava? Pro rosto, pras pernas, pro busto...?

-Não sei. -Deu de ombros. -Só sei que não era pros meus olhos. Por quê? -Kuwabara começou a rir como um maníaco. -Que foi! -Ela estava começando a se irritar.

-Botan... Eu acho que o cara tá afim de você...

-O que...? Claro que não, Kuwabara. Ele é um profissional e deve saber que não se deve envolver-se emocionalmente com os colegas de trabalho.

-Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas.

-Cala a boca.

-Olha o lado bom: pelo menos ele é bonito. –Disse Shizuka, mantendo normalidade.

-E famoso. –Completou Kuwabara.

-O que poderia trazer problemas com a mídia, se eles descobrissem que Yusuke Urameshi está junto com uma das suas modelos.

-Existe a palavra "exceção", sabia?

-Cala a boca!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O Kuwabara já chegou? –Perguntou Botan, olhando para todos os lados da boate assim que foi para o lado de dentro do balcão.

-Não. –Responderam Keiko e Kurama ao mesmo tempo. –Por quê?

-Ele vai querer me zoar... –Respondeu ela mais para si mesma do que para os outros dois, que se entreolharam e Kurama estava confuso.

-O que aconteceu? –Sussurrou ele para Keiko.

-Foi uma conversa que tivemos no café, enquanto você não chegava... Eu te conto, vem pra cá.

Botan suspirou ao ver que eles se afastaram e sabia muito bem por que: fofoca... E o assunto seria ela. Mas não fez e nem disse nada.

-Nossa, que cara é essa?

-Ãhn? Ah, oi, Urameshi.

-Boa noite. O que aconteceu?

-Nada. –Ela deu um sorriso. –Vinho?

-Exatamente. –Ele sorriu de volta.

-Aqui. –Disse ela, entregando-lhe uma taça e enchendo-a com vinho tinto até a metade. –E aí? Como foi o dia?

-Não foi nada mal. –Ele suspirou e bebeu um pouco do vinho. –Só foi um pouco cansativo, nada de mais. E você?

-Também não aconteceu nada de interessante. Apenas me encontrei com meus amigos.

-Olha o jeito que os dois estão conversando. –Cochichou Keiko para Kurama.

-Não quer dizer nada.

-Como assim não? Olha como os olhos deles estão brilhando! Olha os gestos, os sorrisos e o tom de voz! Tá na cara.

-Não sabia que você era tão boa nisso. –Kurama arqueou uma sobrancelha e Keiko corou um pouco.

-Olha, aquele livro de psicologia que a minha mãe tem lá em casa não fica parado não, viu?

-Apesar de que segundas-feiras não foram feitas para serem legais, né? –Botan sorriu e encostou-se no balcão. –Acho que, o que me salva mesmo, é o meu trabalho aqui na boate.

-Por que você gosta tanto daqui?

-Sei lá... Talvez seja o ambiente... É bem animado e não tem problema se eu ficar conversando com os clientes, como estou conversando com você agora, contando que eu os sirva direitinho, lógico.

Ela ficou quieta, olhando para as pessoas dançando, com um sorriso e com um olhar meio distante. Yusuke a encarou disfarçadamente, enquanto bebia lentamente mais um gole de vinho. Não podia negar que ela era atraente e tem um ar alegre, talvez seja por isso que ela chamou tanto sua atenção. Chegava á sentir certo arrependimento por ela ser uma de suas modelos, com quem não podia ter um caso. Talvez ele devesse tê-la conhecido antes de chamá-la para ser uma modelo, assim ele não precisaria ficar tão longe dela e ao mesmo tempo tão perto...

Mas agora já era tarde. E quem sabe assim não fosse um pouco melhor, de um certo modo?

_-Eu vou dar um soco em mim mesmo se eu continuar pensando nisso. –_Yusuke pensou, tomando o resto do vinho em um gole só, sentindo sua garganta se arranhar um pouco. _–Talvez eu devesse parar de trabalhar como fotógrafo. Não posso ficar perto de garotas bonitas, não se eu não posso me apaixonar por uma delas._ –Olhou fixamente para Botan, que agora servia uma cliente, soltando algumas risadas. _–Melhor eu parar de pensar nisso. Eu mal a conheço, ela trabalha pra mim e tenho que colocar isso na minha cabeça. O mais rápido possível._

-Isso ainda vai dar em romance... –Kuwabara comentou para Kurama e Keiko, assim que bebeu mais um pouco de cerveja e começou á olhar para Yusuke, que não tirava os olhos de Botan. Keiko simplesmente levantou ambas as mãos para cima e fez cara de inocente.

-Eu só vou ficar olhando, eu juro. Dessa vez, ela vai ter que se virar.

-Você sempre diz isso e no final acaba ajudando ela. –Disseram os dois rapazes.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não tenho culpa se ela sempre precisa de um empurrãozinho.

-Sei... –Dessa vez, apenas Kuwabara retrucou e Kurama simplesmente rodou os olhos e se afastou.

-Cala a boca, Kuwabara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Num demorei pra postar XD Espero reviews :D


End file.
